Friday of memories
by Thinker27
Summary: This is the story of what happens on a friday night and how twon couples got together. It is Yaoi, there is a reason it is rated M so this is your warning. It is Aqualad with Beast Boy and Speedy with Robin.
1. Teen Love is very Horny

**Hi so this is the revised first chapter of my story, and you can thank this much better installment to Brian Godspeed for so kindly saying that my story sucked so far, p.s. he said it very politley and in a trying to help out way more than anything.**

**Disclaimer: this is your warning this is Yaoi, AKA guy on guy action ahead. Also I do not own Teen Titans otherwise this would not be a fanfiction but actually what happens in the show. So I'll just let you get right on reading this.**

Teen love is very horny

It was a normal night Friday night at titans tower, Beast Boy was bored so he decided to go visit his boy friend Aqualad. Yes his boyfriend, Beast Boy was in fact gay and in love with the Atlantien, the titans knew this, the public knew this, and everyone had learned to deal with it. He was just imagining the things he and Garth, Aqualad's real name, were going to do when he walked into the common room.

"Friend Beast Boy would you like to partake in the watching of the scary movies," Starfire asked.

"Yeah B we got Real Scary 4, Monsters on Zombie Island, and The Good the Bad and the Werewolf," Cyborg said "All classics."

"Common and grab a seat, it'll be fun," Robin said beckoning him over.

"Yeah sorry dude's I already have plans tonight, maybe some other time," Beast Boy said. He began walking to the door again fantasizing about tonight when Raven cut in.

"Beast Boy would you stop imagining Aqualad all over you, it's becoming very disturbing," Raven said from the corner looking up from her book. Best Boy blushed caught red handed or in this case, dirty minded.

"H-How did you know?" He asked confused.

"I can read minds; I really thought you knew that." Raven said shaking her head.

"I am confused what does Raven mean by, 'Aqualad being all over Beast Boy'. Is that a type of game or something," Starfire asked confused.

"You really don't need to or want to know Star," Robin said split between laughing and a look of disgust.

"Yeah what he said," Cyborg said turning green at the thought of it all.

"Starfire," Raven said not caring about the Aliens innocence "I was talking about Beast boy and Aqualad having sex."

"Oh. Well then do enjoy yourself friend Beast boy," Starfire smiled confusing everybody. "What is the matter, on my planet the act of sex with another is very common. It is a representation of love similar to your kiss."

"So wait you mean people do that everywhere?" Robin asked.

"And they don't care if it's two guys, two girls or a guy and a girl?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes it is very common to find couples on the streets participating ion sex, it is a show of love between riens and non related loved ones. Also there was once a time where people were concerned about the gender of a person but that has long since been forgotten."

"Wow," Both Cyborg and robin said in utter shock.

"So guys I should go," Beast boy said taking advantage at his stunned team mates to exit the tower. But when he got to the door it was blocked by a very familiar masked archer.

"Oh hey dude, what's up?" Beast boy asked.

"Not much just looking for Robin," He said, calm and cool as ever, but beast boy took one look into his eye and saw a hungry passion in them as he scanned the room.

"Dude I don't really know how good your chances are of bedding robin, Starfire was just telling us that her planet has sex like we kiss," He said laughing. Yes as it turned out the little green shape shifter wasn't the only gay titan in the tower. AS it turned out the boy wonder had been gay since his days with Batman, but that it a tale for another time.

"Oh really, well to me that sounds pretty hot. Now where is my little birdie?" Robin blushed at hearing his lover addressing him as hat.

Speedy," He whined moving over to his boyfriend "I told you not to call me that in front of the other titans."

"But it's just so cute," He smiled giving his lover a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Ugh is everyone in this tower a horn dog, if you'll excuse me I going to go meditate and hopefully heal all the mental scaring you have left me with." Raven said getting up and floating to her room.

"Yeah well Aqualad is waiting for em so bye," Beast bo ran out of the room smiling.

"What are they talking about?" a very confused Speedy asked.

"I'll tell you on our way to the room," Robin said dragging Speedy in the opposite direction from where Raven left, leaving Cyborg and Starfire in a very uncomfortable silence.

**So please tell me what you think. his is still my appology for trashing the Pokemon fic, p.s. it is still available for someone to take under thair wing so send me a pm if you would be interested. So I still need a title if you have any good ideas leave it in your comments for the chapter. Also this is all you'll get from me until a few people give me comments, not favorites or alerts comments where you acctually write to me what you think. I can wait forever until I upload the next installment, can you?**


	2. Hiatus

Ok so this is my generic Hiatus chapter. Yes everyone hates the hiatus but I will be back trust me now the reason that I am on hiatus for this story is because I have another story I wish to work on and I am stuck help please. Now I am really sorry but I will deffinatly het to this story later cross my heart and hope to live in a yaoi-less world.


End file.
